The Mignonette and Her Soldier
by skinnieminnie
Summary: Because Pip&Seras is LUV! these are unconnected drabbles that are centered around the lovely Pip&Seras pair
1. Mignonette

Seras Victoria had always had a nickname. Whether it was _kitten,_ the name the guys at the police force had given her for her cute

kitten like appearance and attitude. Or even _police girl _the name that Alucard refused to stop calling her. Seras was never too fond

of any of these since they made her feel like a pet, these names were what you called your favorite stuffed animal, **not** a human or

even a vampire. But like everything there was an exception.

She would never admit it to anyone, even to herself but Seras cherished the pet name _**he**_ had given her. She loved the way it

sounded, it didn't sound like anything you would call your pet dog and of course this pleased Seras to no end. But nothing compared

to the way he would smile every time he said it….

_Mignonette_

It drove her insides wild, and made her long for more. It made her yearn for her humanity because then perhaps they could become

something more. But for the time she was content with hearing him say that wonderful word that seemed to break the loneliness that at

times Seras felt.

_Mignonette _

And even despite the fact that at times she would scold him and make him say her actual name, she secretly desired that he would

never stop calling her

_His Mignonette _


	2. Accent

Ever since Seras was a young girl she had always had a fixation with men with foreign accents. Maybe it was because it made men seem attractive and mysterious? She had no idea.

Whether it was Italian, Spanish, American or even _French. _Seras was a sucker for men with accents…

"But you are beautiful non?"

"Captain! Please stop, we're in front of the soldiers!" Seras whispered nervously

"But iz true mon cherie" Pip grinned

Seras could hear the rest of the wild geese approving of Pip's remark, and if she wasn't already dead she swore she would have died right then and there.

It was all too much so she left them to their lewd comments.

* * *

"Ces idiots etre inutile!" Pip yelled 

"Um.. Mr. Bernadette?" Seras shyly said

"BAISEURS TIRENT BIEN!"

Seras had absolutely no clue what the bloody hell Pip was saying but whenever he spoke in French it always seemed to trigger something inside her, along with the butterflies in her stomach it made her go red in the face and mumble like an idiot every time he spoke to her.

It was hilarious to whoever was around.

"Um- M…Mr. Bernadette" Seras lightly poked his shoulder

"Oh mignonette iz you" Pip said as he turned

"What iz it?" "Iz something wrong wit ma fille?" Pip smiled

_That stupid French accent of his! I must sound like a mumbling idiot standing here_

"Um.. Well I was just wondering if you had anything that I could do?"

"I haven't done much tonight" Seras admitted

"If you really want to do something you could give me a kizz" Pip told her while making kissy sounds

"You bloody pervert! Seras exclaimed while blushing

"Oh but pretty girlz are my weakness! What I wouldn't do for you to kizz me! Pip smiled while rasing his eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner.

"Stop it!" she insisted

"Vous etes trop mignon" He said watching her face redden even more from embarrassment

"I-Uh.. I think I'll be leaving now, if I'm not needed anymore" Seras told him determinedly as she quickly ran inside the mansion. _My god! I must be as red as a tomato!_

If Seras Victoria still had a beating heart she was sure it would probably be beating a thousand miles a minute! She had no idea what Pip had said to her but it was so sexy! She just had to flee as fast as possible. Seras had to admit she had a thing for accents but none compared to that of

_Her Frenchman_

_-_

_well i 4got 2 write a commentary for the last chapter so here it goes 4 this one! i actually liked this chapter alot. it was just something i thought of cuz i myself looove accents their so smexy! it's pretty weird considering i'm hispanic :/ lol _

_also** vous etes trop mignon is : you are too cute **_

**_Baiseurs tirent bien: Fuckers shoot right_**

**_Ces idiots etre inutile: Those idiots are useless _**

_well anywayz go on review!! plz!! and if anyone has any suggestions please feel free 2 share..i'm kinda having writers block so ugh!_


	3. Kiss

Kisses were suppose to be sweet, short, and given to one by prince charming. Kisses were suppose to be something astonishing and intimate shared by two people. Kisses were suppose taste like honey and be given to one under the glow of a night in full moon.

At least that was what Seras thought.

So when Pip had kissed her that night in the middle of a dirty street in Rio, it was like nothing she could ever imagine.

* * *

"Mignonette what is wrong?"

"You have been sulking all night" Pip told her his voice tinted with concern

"It's nothing…It's just that Master might still be mad at me" Seras confessed, explaining how Alucard had yelled at her for defending the humans.

"Don't be sad" Pip smiled at her

"You are a good girl, like an angel"

"It'z not your fault" Pip grinned

"I know I could never stay mad at a girl like you" He said as he advanced on her

And just like that Pip quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, he gently pulled their bodies close. And slowly lowered his lips to hers only to roughly kiss her.

Seras protested at first but soon gave up and wrapped her arms around his back. The kiss lasted seconds, minutes, hours who knew? But all Seras could think after it was over was how it had been nothing like in the movies.

It had been everything but short and sweet. And Pip did not taste like honey in contrary he tasted like cigarettes and coffee. It had been rough and almost forceful. In addition to no romantic moonlight illuminating them, unless you count the pink neon sign that was held above their heads.

And by no means was Pip Bernadette prince charming. It had been nothing like in the movies, but Seras could not have had it any other way.

_That kiss had been perfect._

_-_

_yay they kissed! lol wow i'm updating almost everyday! it's just that i get these creative streaks and they come and go so i try 2 write alot. i was reading some of the comments and i'm very happy you guys like it :) also in regards to the last chapter, you know i completely 4got about father anderson!! because he has an accent! lol sorry!! i think the next few chapters might be angsty and sad so prepare youselves :( lol i'm still taking suggestions!!_


	4. Love

_Ok so last chapter did seem kinda rushed, but idk i couldnt think of anything else :/ lol well this is a really short chapter but i like it, i just decided to post it since i probably won't update so fast since school will be starting again next week. but i've written tons of short paragraphs over the next chapters i just need 2 elaborate :D well enough of my shit on with the chapter!!!!!_

**p.s I DO NOT OWN HELLSING**_ (although i did wish i owned Pip ;)_

_

* * *

_

_I love you mignonette_

Those four little words he had whispered that night were eternally carved in her mind. She swore that she would never forget them for

as long as she lived. And although she was convinced that Pip had said those words to many others before her. She didn't dare

suspect the truth behind them. She didn't dare question it, **she couldn't**. For it was those words that she had waited to hear her entire

life. So without a moments hesitation she whispered them back.

_I love you too Pip_


	5. Flame

ok shortest chapter EVER! omg but i really wanted 2 update at least this little chapter :( sorry my darlings but i'm running low on the creative juices needed 2 write :( but i will NOT abandon this fic!! i love this pair 2 much :)

* * *

As London burned and thousands died, the lovers disregarded all of this as they were safe in each other's arms. But had they not been they'd have witnessed a sight as morbid as their love. But for the moment Pip and Seras were frozen in time and _eternally_ each other's.


End file.
